Radio Sweet Amoris
by Affinitty
Summary: La radio de Sweet Amoris se complace en presentar a sus conductores: ¡Nathaniel y Castiel! Que disfruten la programación. One-shot No-yaoi


**Nota: Las frases en negrita son dichas por la radio, para todo el instituto.**

* * *

 **-En otras noticias, les informamos que los baños cercanos al aula "C y D" se encuentran en mantenimiento, por lo cual les pedimos que utilicen las que se encuentran cercanas al aula "A y B".**

Castiel hizo una mueca de desagrado, mientras inspeccionaba el micrófono que se encontraba enfrente. A su lado, Nathaniel leía con voz repetitiva y cansina los informes que le había dado la directora.

 **-También les recordamos que el almuerzo de hoy consiste en carne con papas, preparado por nuestra querida cafetería, ¡esperamos que todos lo disfruten!**

-Como si alguien comiera esa basura- susurró el pelirrojo, recibiendo en respuesta una mirada llena de furia por parte del delegado, que enfureció de paso al pelirrojo.

Realmente, se sentía un idiota por estar allí en ese momento. Todo había comenzado cuando la estúpida de Sucrette propuso que se utilizaran los parlantes para una radio hecha por los estudiantes. Todos habían estado de acuerdo (como siempre que ella proponía algo), pero no se imaginaban que sería la directora quien decidiera a los "locutores". Y, para desagrado suyo, el delegaducho y él habían sido los escogidos para tan importante misión.

Lo bueno había sido que Nathaniel se había ocupado de todo, indicándole expresamente que no se entrometiera en su trabajo. Así, Castiel quedó relegado a ser parte del adorno de la radio, aunque realmente no le interesaba inmiscuirse en ese trabajo. Aun así, en momentos como ese, en los cuales Nathaniel lo miraba con desdén mientras leía con voz robótica los informes de la directora, él deseaba decir algo, sólo para molestar al rubio.

 **-Los exámenes parciales se estarán tomando en los próximos días, así que les recordamos que deben estudiar para aprobar sus materias**

Castiel lanzó una risa en voz baja. Seguramente Sucrette no se había imaginado que la "gran radio del Sweet Amoris" sería la misma estúpida cosa que antes hacía la directora, hecha ahora por Nathaniel. Sí, se moría por ver la cara de la tabla de planchar, entre disgustada y apenada.

Bueno, podría intentar alegrarla. Pensando en esto, hizo un ademán de tomar el micrófono.

Al acto, Nathaniel paró su lectura, interrogándolo con la mirada.

-Yo también soy conductor, no quieras robarte todo el crédito como siempre, niño perfección- le susurró Castiel, tomando decididamente el micrófono

-¿Nunca has hecho nada y ahora piensas empezar?

-Un día es un día.

El rubio bufó, exasperado, pero, sabiendo que sería imposible llevarle la contraria, le lanzó bruscamente unas hojas escritas a bolígrafo.

-Aquí hay unas hojas con noticias, escritas por Peggy. Si vas a decir algo léelas

-Yo no trabajo para ti, así que no me des órdenes, ¿oíste?

-¿Y entonces qué vas a decir, genio?

-Tengo muchas cosas que comentar- respondió el pelirrojo, con una sonrisa socarrona, sin embargo tomó las hojas y se dispuso a leerlas.

-Te lo advierto, si arruinas esto…

-¿Esto qué?- y, diciendo esto, Castiel encendió su micrófono, cabreado por la forma en la cual lo había tratado el otro chico

 **-Buen día, Sweet Amoris-** el pelirrojo imitó la voz de Nathaniel, quien siempre comenzaba con un saludo alegre y, poco a poco, iba decayendo en el ánimo durante la conducción del "programa radial".

El rubio bufó ante la clara burla, pero intentó mantener la compostura.

 **-A quien acaban de escuchar es a Castiel, estudiante del aula B y mi compañero de conducción**

Tanto Nathaniel como Castiel hicieron una mueca de desagrado ante lo último que había dicho el rubio.

 **-Bueno, de hecho creo que no hay chica que no me conozca en el instituto…**

 **-No lo dudo, después de todo pasas todo el tiempo fuera del aula.**

 **-Al menos no me la paso encerrado en esa sala de delegado haciéndole caritas a la directora como un chucho.**

Nathaniel intentó tranquilizarse, no iba a humillarse ante todo el instituto por unas simples palabras dichas por el pelirrojo. El otro le sonrió de forma perversa, había ganado.

- **Castiel leerá las noticias del instituto, información proveída por nuestra querida reportera Peggy**

 **-Sí, sí, sí, sí…Bien, aquí dice que, al parecer, Kim está saliendo con un guapo chico del instituto… ¿cómo se lee esto? Bueno, de todos modos ¿a quién le importa?**

 **-Eh, Castiel deberías leerlo de todas formas-** comentó Nathaniel, ya arrepintiéndose de haberle pasado las hojas.

 **-Entonces, traduce la letra de cavernícola de nuestra querida reportera, delegaducho**

 **-Si no sabes leer, ¿para qué te ofreces a hacerlo?**

 **-De todos modos es un chisme, estúpido. No importa que nadie sepa de qué instituto es el guapo chico que sale con Kim.**

 **-No está en nuestras funciones criticar el trabajo de nuestra compañera Peggy. Pasa a la siguiente noticia.**

 **-¿Puedo criticar tu trabajo, "compañero"? ¿Qué demonios es esa voz tan estúpida que pones al leer? ¿No eras una rata de biblioteca? ¿No deberías leer mejor?**

 **-¿Hace sólo unos minutos no me habías preguntado cómo se leía el nombre del instituto al que va el novio de Kim?**

 **-¿Entiendes una broma, genio?**

 **-…**

 **-¡JA!**

 **-Lee la siguiente noticia de una vez**

 **-La siguiente noticia es: la alumna Sucrette del aula B y Armin del mismo aula han..**

 **-¿Si?**

 **-…**

 **-Castiel**

 **-…**

 **-¡Maldita sea! Voy a quitarte esos estúpidos papeles si no te dedicas a hacer tu trabajo por una vez.**

 **-¡Como sea! ¿No son estas noticias chismes estúpidos? Deberíamos dedicarnos a decir el horóscopo o algo así. Sería mil veces más productivo.**

 **-Entonces hazlo. Dinos el horóscopo.**

 **-…**

 **-¿Y bien?**

 **-Si eres acuario, como mi querido compañero de conducción, morirás de forma terrible y violenta. Especialmente si tu nombre comienza con "N" y eres un insoportable delegado.**

 **-Eso te lo acabas de inventar**

 **-Claro que no, consulta con algún periódico.**

 **-¡Entonces es mi turno! Si eres leo y un estúpido intento fallido de rockero rebelde, vas a ser golpeado por un acuario.**

 **-Quisiera ver eso, niño perfección.**

 **-De verdad, ¿no podías intentar hacer algo tan simple como leer tranquilamente una maldita hoja? ¿Tienes que complicar todo?**

 **-¿Quién te crees que eres para darme órdenes, lame-botas?**

 **-¡Los dos!-** se escuchó de pronto por la radio, interrumpiendo a los dos chicos - **¡A mi oficina, ahora!**

Y allí murió la radio del Sweet Amoris.

* * *

¡Hola! Y bien, como siempre, las advertencias al final, cuando ya sólo pueden arrepentirse de haber leído esto hasta el final.

Posible oOc y, posiblemente, es una historia bastante tonta, ideada en un día en el cual debería haber estudiado en lugar de analizar las posibilidades de que Nathaniel y Castiel se lleven bien.

Bien, eso es todo. Agradezco cualquier comentario, crítica, "deja ya de molestar aquí en fanfiction" o lo que sea. ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
